This invention relates to a disc playback device for discs such as a Compact Disc of a Compact Disc Digital Audio System and a video disc and, more particularly, to a disc playback device capable of automatically setting an optimum tone volume disc by disc.
The tone volume of the signal recorded in a Compact Disc or a video disc is not uniform but different from disc to disc. Besides, a tone volume which is optimum for a listener differs depending upon contents of the recorded signal (e.g., type of music) and also upon individual taste. It is therefore necessary for the listener to adjust the tone volume disc by disc.
There has not been a disc playback device which can automatically adjust the tone volume of a disc to be played back so that it has been customary for the listener to adjust the tone volume of each disc to an optimum volume by manipulating a volume control each time a disc to be played back has been loaded in the disc playback device.
It is, however, troublesome to adjust the tone volume each time a disc has been loaded in the disc playback device.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a disc playback device capable of automatically setting the tone volume of each disc to be played back to an optimum volume.